Berlinger
Berlinger is a Brunanter luxury watchmaker based in Grijzestad. Founded in 1838, it is the oldest surviving watchmaker in Brunant. History Berlinger was founded in 1838 by immigrant watchmaker Wilfried Berling. A native from Bremen in Germany, he became an apprentice there, but was enticed by opportunities in Brunant. Berling eventually moved to Grijzestad, when he bought a building in the city's old town. The building was previously owned by a butcher and partially served as slaughterhouse. The company began a tradition of making the finest watches from the beginning on; each piece and working movement in the watch were finely crafted and assembled into the watch. In 1845, Berlinger gained greater prestige when they were appointed Royal Purveyors to King Cristian I. Since then, they have been the official suppliers of watches and timepieces to the Royal Family. From the late 1930s to the 1980s, Berlinger supplied the Royal Guard and Royal Navy with issued watches. The Berlinger Militaire is an hommage to the vintage military watches of this period. Current collections From 2017, Berlinger has designed its collections with inspiration from classic models from its history, starting with the OVNI, continuing with the Aviator and, for 2019, the Militaire. Berlinger Titanium The Titanium is a simple and modern watch for gents and ladies. Berlinger Chronograph series A contemporary chronograph. Berlinger OVNI The OVNI is the first of Berlinger's heritage series recreations. It is based off of the Sports Chronograph model introduced in 1975. Available in silver or gold steel, with leather band (regular and rally), rubber strap and Milanese mesh band. Berlinger Militaire The Militaire is inspired by the military watches of the 1950s. Berlinger Aviator The Aviator based off of the 1980s Royal Air Force program watch designs. Historic models Berlinger 1001 The Berlinger No. 1001 was a special gold pocket watch produced for King Cristian I in 1845. This special gold watch was the finest one in Brunant at the time and rivaled those carried by other European monarchs. Berlinger Time Chronograph The Time Chronograph, often referred to as the "Roger Percy Chronograph" was a supercomplicated watch made for businessman Roger Percy in 1929. This fine and meticulously detailed watch has been the finest ever produced by Berlinger; costing Mr. Percy a grand Th. 20,000, it is now valued around 800,000 euros. Berlinger Realmarine Chronograph The Realmarine Chronograph was the military watch variant provided for sailors and officers in the Royal Navy. The chronograph version was introduced in 1953. The watch is best-known for a mechanical alarm variant, produced for then-Crown Prince Marten in 1956. This was further produced from 1960 to 1967. The Marten II watch is one of the most expensive Berlinger Mariner The Mariner was a specialized explorer-type watch, made in 1972. Limited to just 500 exemplars, this watch had a temperature gauge, altimeter and depth meter and other dials. This watch became a favourite with pilots and divers and it inspired the Naval and Aerial models of the 1990s. Worldwide presence Berlinger has a number of fine boutiques around the world. In Lovia, Libertas, Strasland and Inselöarna, there are several Berlinger boutiques. Boutiques in Brunant *5 Willem I Straat, Old Town, Grijzestad *12 Sant-Antonio Mayor, Brezonde *8 Queen Street, Grafstad Koningstad Boutiques worldwide *1 Ocean Avenue, Noble City, Lovia *Copernicusgade 9, Finskeby, Strasland *Victoriastraat 4a, Wikistad, Libertas *Kyrkogatan 3, Wikiborg, Inselöarna Gallery Berlinger Titanium.png|Berlinger Titanium Berlinger Titanium Femme.png|Berlinger Titanium Femme Berlinger Classic Chrono.png|Berlinger Classic Chrono Berlinger Chrono Modern.png|Berlinger Chrono Modern Berlinger Automatic Femme.png|Berlinger Automatic Femme Berlinger Roger Percy Chronograph.png|Berlinger Roger Percy Chronograph Berlinger Sport Chrono.png|Berlinger Sport Chrono Category:Lovia Category:Strasland Category:Libertas Category:Old Town Grijzestad Category:Brezonde Category:Grafstad Category:Inselöarna Category:Watch manufacturing companies Category:Stores